


Nico's Magic

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Older Nico and Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Hello! It's me, Nico Yazawa, and I have a juicy secret to tell all of my fans.





	Nico's Magic

**Author's Note:**

> And at last, the final fic in the week of fics celebrating the Studio Coattails patreon launch. Technically a sequel to Happy Maid Day, a doujin by Chiro/Botchiroparfait/Pierre_marumaru.

Hello, hello, adoring fans! It’s me, Nico Yazawa, the universe’s number one super idol, known by every idol fan from Earth to… um… Saturn? Saturn’s a planet, right? Anyway! The great Nico is a famous and talented idol, beloved by all! Her skill as an idol, and frankly _sinful_ cuteness, made her a household name ever since high school. Okay, so there were _minor_ setbacks early in her career. Every good star has a tale of adversity, right? Once μ’s happened, it was all fine! Well, until μ’s ended, and there was _little_ bit of a slump, and- look, not important! I made it to the big time, that’s what matters!

Buuuut being adorable and gifted and fashionable isn’t the whole Nico story, of course! There’s other things to an idol! And… alright, fine. Look. This isn’t really an idol thing, okay? In fact, it’s something I worked _damn_ hard to keep under wraps as an idol, because it’s the sort of thing that would have the same effect on an idol career as a pack of fireworks on a house of cards.

I kinda have… magic. No, not the magic to make anyone smile! That’s just 100% all natural Nico Nico charm! No talismans, hexes, or spells involved! With a face as cute and a smile as radiant as Nico’s, you don’t need magic to make the world smile with you!

No, it’s something entirely unrelated. Really, it’s pretty underwhelming. Disappointing, even. When you hear “magic” you think like, making things float, or throwing fireballs around, or making things disappear, right? Well, I kind of have that last thing. The problem is, it only works on clothes.

And only if I’m wearing them.

Yeah. Not exactly superhero stuff, is it? You can see why I don’t exactly go spreading it around.

I first found out about it by accident. Through, uh, a certain chain of unfortunate events, I ended up… um… acting as a maid for a friend. It’s a long story, okay! Way too long to explain now, just forget it, it’s not important! Anyway, while Nico Ni was pure innocent maiden, Nozomi has always been a _pervert_ , and so my mind… may have wandered to what kind of weird stuff she might make me do. And, I maybe kiiiiinda had a crush on her, so I was sorta fantasizing a little… Honestly, though, who _wouldn’t_ assume that she had perverted intentions?! She made me dress up as a maid for her, and even had special lingerie! Which was the perfect size! Who even knows their friends’ underwear size?!

Anyway, I was standing there, watching Nozomi eat the _delicious_ meal I made for her (and trust me, it was _super_ delicious, I’m sure it blew her mind) and thinking about what she was going to make me do next and then… it happened.

It was sort of like… an involuntary twitch. Like when your hand moves without you meaning it to. Except instead of my hand, it was whatever controls my power. All of a sudden, a part of me I never knew I had before moved, and I was suddenly in my underwear.

Nozomi seemed… remarkably undisturbed about it, honestly. Maybe she thought I’d just stripped and hidden the outfit when she was distracted with her food? Really, _that_ should have gotten a little more reaction out of her as well, jeez… I mean, her super cute idol friend, as far as she thought, had randomly stripped to pose in her underwear in front of her? Shouldn’t she be like, super grateful at getting to see something so amazing? Also, annoyingly, she had a _second_ _identical outfit_ for me, so it didn’t even get me out of playing a maid! But by the time I left (not without further humiliation, I might add) it seemed like she’d completely forgotten that I’d suddenly lost my clothes at one point.

I didn’t, though.

At first, I thought Nozomi was behind it. After all, she barely seemed surprised when it happened, which was pretty damn suspicious. She was always going on about having spiritual powers, after all. Who was to say that they didn’t include stripping innocent girls she’d lured into her lair?

Eventually, though, I noticed it. A feeling of… holding something. Not in my hands, obviously. They were clearly empty. But there was this… look, “feeling” is the only word for it, okay? Jeez, you try explaining the sensation of holding something with your hands to a snake or something! It’s just something you know! You can feel it!

After a while, it started to bug me, so I tried to… drop it? I guess? Whatever the action was, that weird sensation of something that was part of me but not there moving happened again, and suddenly I was wearing that stupid maid outfit again, over my pyjamas.

So obviously there was some more experimenting, and then a whole _thing_ of trying to smuggle the maid outfit back into Nozomi’s house, but in the end, I had this new power that I’d figured out how to use.

So… remember how the first time it happened, I ended up mostly naked in front of the girl I liked, standing in the middle of her living room?

Um. It turns out, I… kinda liked it.

Of course, it wasn’t like I could do anything about it. I was an _idol_ after all. Scandal is poison to an idol, and exhi-… and being naked in front of people is a really easy way to generate it. So I didn’t really use my power for a few years. Oh, I mean, I used it here and there, to change outfits really quickly or something, but nothing big.

Sometimes when I was on stage, though, the temptation would hit me.

What if I used it right then? What if, just for a second, I made all my clothes disappear, with a million people’s eyes on me?

It was just a fantasy, obviously. At an idol concert, _someone_ is always taking a picture, or video, or both. If I was naked for even a fraction of a second, it would be plastered over every gossip website before the concert even ended. My career would be dead right there, and killing the wonderful Nico Ni’s career would be a _crime_ against all of humanity. But it was an intoxicating fantasy. The idea of all those eyes on me suddenly seeing everything, of so many people seeing me like that. And even before I stopped being an idol I started to… indulge a little.

It started small. Sometimes, when I was travelling between places, or waiting around somewhere, I’d make my underwear vanish. No one could tell, of course, but under my skirt, for a minute or two, my panties would be gone, or my bra would vanish out from under my blouse. There wasn’t even any risk, I rationalised to myself. If an unexpected breeze or something came along, I could re-appear them instantly, before anything happened. Then I started to make myself totally naked in bathroom stalls, and eventually even changing rooms. Just for a moment! When I was sure no one was watching! But it still gave me a thrill. Just imagining how people didn’t even know how close they were to seeing cutesy innocent pop star Nico, baring her body to the world for anyone to see.

Not long before I retired, I started getting really dangerous. I’d go down to the convenience store late at night, bundled up in a trenchcoat and hat and glasses and everything, and I’d vanish everything underneath it. It gave me a huge thrill to buy something from a bored looking clerk, knowing that only my jacket was stopping him from seeing me totally naked. Luckily, nothing ever went _too_ wrong, but there were a couple heart-stopping moments where I had to quickly reappear my clothes when my coat got caught on something or someone bumped into me. It was a dumb risk, but I just couldn’t resist it. After one of those sessions, I’d rush home to touch myself, and the orgasms I had then were more powerful than anything I’d ever experienced before.

I suppose it only made sense that I couldn’t hide it forever. The one who found out first was obvious too.

Nozomi caught me vanishing my underwear once. I don’t really know how- I suspect she was just staring at my boobs so intently that she noticed my bra vanish. I mean, really, who could blame her? I am pretty hot.

“Nico, are you not wearing a bra?” she asked.

“Uh, what? Of course I am,” I said, bringing it back hurriedly.

Nozomi narrowed her eyes. “You are _now_ ,” she said. “But you weren’t a second ago. How did you do that?” Suddenly, she gasped. “Is this something to do with that time you vanished that maid outfit back in high school?”

She still remembered it, after all that time. Geez, that woman’s poker face is just too good. She barely reacted to it in the moment but it stuck in her head for _years_?

For a moment, I almost lied to her. It would be easy, after all. Convincing someone you _don’t_ have magic powers? Reality’s already done 99% of the work for you.

But then she said something that I couldn’t ignore. Apparently, my power wasn’t the only thing she’d figured out. She’d also figured out that there was only one reason why I’d do something like that with it.

“You know, Nico,” she said, right as I opened my mouth to deny her claim. “I’m watching you right now. Very closely.”

I swallowed nervously. “S-So what?”

“So,” she said, leaning forward and capturing my eyes with hers, her gaze so intense I couldn’t look away. “I wonder if there’s anything you want me to see?”

So, you know how I said I had a crush on her back in high school? That, uh, hadn’t entirely faded. Frankly, I don’t think I even made the conscious decision to use my power. My brain was so overloaded from the situation that my libido took over, and just like that, I was standing naked in front of Nozomi’s couch, everything exposed to her searching gaze.

There’s really not that many ways you can react to something like that. Either you get freaked out and kick a beautiful, stunning, maybe-not-that-innocent ex-idol out on the street and delete her number because you don’t know how valuable what you just found was, orrrr you make the _right_ choice and snap her up before someone else does. And Nozomi definitely snapped me up.

I guess we skipped a few steps, really. We weren’t even going out when I stood up from the couch, but as soon as I used my power, Nozomi went for it in no uncertain terms.

“Oh my,” she said, her gaze sweeping over me and making me so wet that I was probably dripping on her rug. “That’s quite something to see, isn’t it?”

“I’m glad you appreciate it,” I said smugly, putting my hands on my hips. My heart beat a little faster at the utterly brazen pose I was taking. “Not just anyone gets to see this much of the famous Nico Yazawa, you know?”

“No, I suppose not,” Nozomi said. “They’re certainly missing out.”

Nozomi shifted forward, resting her chin on her hand and meeting Nico’s eyes again. “You should probably deal with your situation down there, Niccochi.”

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nozomi said, smiling calmly. “You’re dripping wet. Isn’t there something you usually do when that happens?”

My heart beat so hard that I swear Nozomi must have been able to hear it. My head spun. Poor little Nico Ni was so overwhelmed by how fast this was all happening, she never even _thought_ about protesting. Instead, I slid my hand down my body and brushed against my pussy with a finger, letting out a strangled little moan as I did.

Nozomi just watched patiently as I started to rub little circles around myself, my other hand sliding up to grasp my breast. Nozomi’s eyes weren’t on mine anymore, as she openly stared at my pussy, but I couldn’t look away from hers. Watching those eyes, staring at me with such intensity, I felt like I was on fire, and I started to touch myself faster and rougher, desperate to satisfy the desire that she was stoking in me.

It was probably barely a minute before it was all too much for me. It was the first time I came in front of Nozomi, but it was far from the last.

To call Nozomi an enabler would be like saying a can of gasoline “enables” a campfire. With her help, and more importantly, at her insistence, I’ve started doing things that I wouldn’t have even dreamed of before.

We’ll go to movies and sit at the back corner, and as soon as the lights went down, Nozomi will tell me to vanish my clothes, and slowly play with me as the movie goes on. Sometimes she won’t even touch me at first, one time waiting almost an hour, letting me get distracted by the movie before she slid her hands between my legs and wiped it from my mind completely. Other times, she’ll bring me almost over the edge and then stop abruptly, letting me simmer in my frustration as she cheerfully watches whatever’s playing and I squirm in my seat, only to finally give me release after the movie ends, pulling me into the bathroom and sitting me down in a stall, then eating me out as I clamp my hands over my mouth to stop myself from being heard.

Other times, we’ll be in the middle of a crowd, and Nozomi will suddenly hug me close, enveloping me in her jacket, and tell me to vanish my clothes, leaving me only hidden by Nozomi’s coat, always waiting until just before I panic before she lets me bring my clothes back. We’ll go to packed festivals, and she’ll pull me away into an alley only feet away from the crowds and shove me face first against the wall, her hand over my mouth and her fingers inside me, whispering into my ear what a girl good I am as she roughly fucks me.

Of course, we don’t always do it outside. Nico Ni is a generous lover, of course. It’s not just about _my_ pleasure. I like to make Nozomi feel good too, you know? She may love indulging my exhibitionism, but she has no desire to do it herself. Besides, she doesn’t have my power. If she got caught, she’d have no way to get out of the situation.

So we do it at home, too. Of course, Nozomi doesn’t always go for vanilla sex there, either. She loves making me strip for her, making me masturbate in front of her, and, well… look, once you have stuff like that, of _course_ she’s going to start getting into being a dom, and making me “service” her. Nico isn’t so ungrateful that she’s going to complain about being ordered to eat out her girlfriend and having her hair pulled a little when she’s that girlfriend’s hard work and creativity is giving her the best orgasms of her life, right?

But my favourite time was when she let me live out my biggest fantasy.

Nozomi seems to have an endless web of people that she knows in one way or another, through some vague connection that I wouldn’t have even thought of. Somehow, through one of these people, she managed to find out about a sort of… theatre, or a concert hall sort of place, that was being closed down. The building was already sold, of course, but they were planning to tear everything down and build an apartment building there, so the security system had already been gutted and scrapped for parts. On the night before it was going to be demolished, we snuck inside.

Now of course, Nico Ni is eighteen forever, buuut, well, as the years go on she starts being… a little more eighteen, and not all of her old idol outfits still fit, exactly. But one or two do. And I had one of those with me that night, hidden in… wherever clothes go when I vanish them.

Nozomi had a little bag with her. Once we got backstage, I switched my clothes to the idol outfit, and Nozomi reached into her bag and pulled out two things I wasn’t expecting. The first was a pair of headphones.

The second was a blindfold.

It wasn’t a normal black strip of cloth, either. It was a mask, with fake eyes on it, so that when I was wearing it, it would look from a distance like I could see through it, but would actually completely block my vision.

I looked at her, confused, but she just smiled. “Put them on, Nico,” she said, and, well, she was kinda using her sexy voice, and usually when she uses that voice I just kinda… do what she says.

Obviously, with a blindfold on I couldn’t see anything, but to my surprise, the headphones blocked sound quite well.

Suddenly, I heard Nozomi’s voice in my ears. The directional audio on the headphones must have been good, because it sounded like she was right next to me, whispering into my ear. “Your public awaits, miss idol.”

I felt her grab my hand, and let myself be dragged out onto what must be the stage. She grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me to the left. To face the audience of course. Carefully, she lead me forward until I ran into a curtain, then turned me around and walked me to the wall. Showing me where the edges were. Then she moved me to the center of the stage again and let go.

“Okay, Nico,” came her voice in the headphones again. “Get ready to perform. You’re on in 3… 2… 1…”

Suddenly, music blared through the headphones, accompanied by the sound of a curtain sliding open and  a sudden cheer. It wasn’t just any music, either. It was one of my songs.

It had been years since I performed, but, well, Nico Ni is an idol to the bone. It wasn’t like I’d ever forget how. I slid into my routine like it was completely natural. The crowd cheered, the music blared, and it was like I was sent back in time, performing in a relatively small theatre, but to devoted and thrilled fans, a packed house roaring and singing along. I almost forgot where and when I was, sinking into my routine and focusing on getting the next step right, even though I couldn’t see my feet. Then, right at the climax of the song, I heard Nozomi’s voice in my ears again.

“Now, take off your clothes.”

At this point, I didn’t even think about it when she said that. Instantly, I vanished my outfit.

Suddenly, the cheers in my headphones turned into gasps. I froze up. With the blindfold and the headphones, I couldn’t see anything, and I could only hear what Nozomi let me hear. Ultimately… I had no idea if we were really alone in the theatre. For all I knew, Nozomi had secretly set up a special concert, and was just playing the noises around me into the headphones. The crowd murmured, confused. I could feel their eyes on me. I could practically see the shock on their faces.

“And 3… 2….” Nozomi was whispering to me again, and the music started back up. I felt back into my routine, but it now it was different. The crowd was cheering again, but there was an edge to it now, whoops and jeers. Every step felt different as my naked body waved and moved. Then, suddenly, Nozomi slipped her arms around me and slapped rotors on to my nipples, taping them in place with one deft motion.

I faltered.

“Keep dancing, Nico,” Nozomi said, her force harsh and urgent. “Do. Not. Stop.”

I kept dancing, automatically, like a puppet on her strings. Nozomi turned on the rotors, and I whimpered, my steps getting shaky. The crowd roared, their cheering and hollering accelerating. This… this was real. I’d been tricked. I was really naked, in front of a huge crowd of fans.

I was shaking now, barely able to keep up my steps. The end of this song was mostly swaying in place and hand gestures, and I felt Nozomi press herself against my back, and her strapon slipped inside me. It wasn’t hard. I was so wet that I’d almost slipped on my own juices. The cheering got louder as she began to thrust as I helplessly kept dancing, my legs barely holding up. They were all watching. All of their eyes were burning into me, and they were all watching me get fucked like a slut while I performed. Everyone was watching. A million eyes were watching, oh god, the song was almost over, everyone was watching and I couldn’t hold back any more, they were all going to see me cum-

Nozomi’s hand came from nowhere and firmly stimulated my clit just as the song ended, and with a giant audience looking on in glee, I came harder than I’ve ever cum before, and all my senses fizzled out.

When I could think again, I was lying on the floor in Nozomi’s lap, the rotors gone. Shakily, I pushed up the blindfold.

The curtain was still closed. The theatre was still dark. When I pulled off one ear of the headphones, I was met with silence broken only by Nozomi’s soft humming as she stroked my hair, bringing me down to earth again.

“Well, Niccochi?” she said. “Did you enjoy your idol flashing play?”

I glanced over and saw her laptop sitting by us. There was some kind of audio mixing software open. “You… set all that up?”

Nozomi smiled. “Well, I may have had some help with some of the sound design. I’m afraid my helper thought it was for editing an old video of your performances, though. Wouldn’t he be shocked to know the real reason?”

I just gaped at her.

I don’t know how she figured me out. I know it wasn’t just that one occurrence where she caught me disappearing my bra. Nozomi’s smart, and cautious. She wouldn’t have made an accusation like that if she didn’t know for sure, and she wouldn’t have remembered something from all the way back in highschool at a second’s notice. She must have pieced it together before, sometime earlier, and waited for a chance to strike. However she did it, she saw through me, and that’s how we ended up lovers.

And I couldn’t be happier about it. The great Nico Ni wouldn’t settle for just anyone, but as I shakily sat up to kiss my wonderful girlfriend as I came down from the high of living out my ultimate fantasy, I was confident that I’d actually managed to find the one girl worthy of having Nico all to herself.

Of course, even after living out the best, we’re still trying new things. That’s why I’m writing this, without changing any names. You’re reading it right now because I posted it publicly on the internet. Not on my official accounts or anything, of course, so don’t run off to those to check that this comes from an “official source”. Don’t be an idiot. Nico is still Nico. But still, I’m telling you everything. Exposing how I expose myself. Right now, Nozomi is reading this over my shoulder with a finger inside me, moving slowly, keeping me on the edge. As soon as it’s posted, she’s going to fuck my brains out while we watch the live comment feed.

It’s up to you if you believe this is real or not. Certainly, if any of you are dumb enough to ask me, I’ll say it’s not. I’ll get mad, and claim it’s an internet hoax, and be furious at the pervert who tried to slander Nico Ni’s good name. And hey, maybe that denial will be true. Maybe all this is a lie, and I’m not really Nico. I don’t really care _what_ you believe, honestly. Just saying it all is enough to me, even if you think it’s a lie. And if you think it’s true, well… I’m not an idol anymore. I don’t have to care about unsubstantiated internet rumours anymore.

But whether you believe me or not, do me a favour. If you see me, out there in the world, taking a walk with my girlfriend… watch me. Keep your eyes focused on Nico. Look at me, and only me. And maybe, just maybe, if you’re _really_ lucky… you’ll see something worth staring at.

-Nico Yazawa


End file.
